The Adventures of Valnazzar Zhannadunn!
by Valnazzar
Summary: Join Reeve Valnazzar aka Valnazzar Zhannadunn as he travels from worlds to worlds, learning new powers and knowlegde that would ultimately lead him to his destiny! 1st chapter up, and the world he visits... is the world of HARRY POTTER! R&R :D


Author's Note: Some of you may know, my other fanfic, The Balance of the World, have yet to be updated for some time. The truth is, I already created chapter 3-5 on my pc, but I lost my internet connection due to some corruption in my operating system, and the repairman had to reformat everything, which resulted in me losing those 3 chapters. I'm sure you can imagine how pissed I am in having to write the chapters all over again, so thus I'm creating a new fic for now. Once I'm done with this, I _might_ get rewrite the other fic.

Disclaimer: I own the character Reeve Valnazzar aka Zhannadunn aka The Revealer aka Valnazzar Zhannadunn. Any other characters are copyrighted and owned by others.

-STORY-

Reeve Valnazzar was sitting on his stool in his Chemistry Practical class, bored as usual over his lecturer's explanations on that which is logic. It was his 18th birthday, and he just cant wait for the this class to end, for then he and his class buddies would celebrate the day he reach the age where he can do things he had done since he was 12 _legally_!

"Now, after hearing my explanation, who can tell me what _steady state_ means?" His lecturer asked in his irritating voice, sounding very much as though he was asking kindergarten kids instead of Polytechnic students. Reeve, annoyed and impatient to get his experiment over and done with, immediately gave the answer "Steady state means that the flow rate of the input is the same as the output... _sir_". There was a 3 second delay between the word 'output' and 'sir' as if sir was added as an afterthought, a deliberate delay on Reeve's part to show how much respect he holds for his lecturer. Mr Parkinson however, didn't seem to notice. Beaming with pride at his student's correct response, he allows them to start their respective experiments.

"Gah, why do I always get stuck with this kind of lab work?! 'To achieve steady state and create a flow system that makes Sodium Hydroxide'. How lame is that?!" Grumbling over his constant misfortune, Reeve started doing his work. He was a quick and efficient worker, and within half and hour, he was almost done. A quick glance at his watch told him he had turned 18 ten minutes ago. Finally, he can flaunt his uber drinking skills (or so he thought) on his classmates without worry about cops busting in and screwing his life up.

After a few more adjustments to his apparatus and recording down some details, he was done for the day and starts to clear away his belongings. Scanning the room with his sharp brown eyes, he noted with pride that as usual, he was the first in his class to finish. Packing his bag, he noticed Dan, his fellow classmate doing his own experiment on the right bench screwing up his face, slowing cutting the potassium metal that he was given to make Potassium Hydroxide. What Dan _didn't_ notice was the uncovered concentrated hydrochloric acid bottle that was on the verge of falling off its holder and spilling on the potassium that was being cut!

Time slowed... everything went grey. His friends seem to be doing everything slowly, as if they were in slow motion mode while Reeve seemed to be unaffected. With no time to ponder this strange event, he quickly ran, grabbed Dan and pulled him away from the bench. Once they hit the ground, everything seem to went back to normal and within seconds, Dan's work bench exploded. There was a flash of bright light, and Reeve knew no more...

Till he splashed on water. Shocked at the sudden change of scenery, he choked on the foul tasting water and began struggling to get that elusive gasp of air that have so far evade him. The problem is, he currently have no idea which was up. The water was pitch black, and no light penetrated its murky waters. _This is it! I'm gonna die! And I didn't even found a new steady girlfriend yet! _He thought. His lungs felt as if it was going to burst and when he had all but gave up, a strong powerful hand crap his collar and hoisted him upwards (or at least Reeve assume it was up. His eyes were hazy at this point...) towards the surface. _Air! Sweet wonderful air! I love air! Ah yes, come to papa you blekkers!_ He thought joyfully.

After a few moments gulping down some much needed air throwing out water, he turned around to see who had rescued him from certain death. His eyes widened as he saw the figure beaming at him.

"What the blek are you?!" He exclaimed, for in front of him sat a large man (if he could be called that), certainly the largest man he had ever seen. The stranger's face was covered with black bushy beard, so thick that it almost hid his lips. His eyes were alert, suspicious, yet had a warmed in it that expressed loyalty to those he served.

"Well, yeh sur'ly are a slytherin. Never met a boy th't rude before in me entire l'fe! _What_ am I inde'd! And I wager blek is some fou' name for me kind too. What may yeh be doing in teh lake anyway? Wait till Dumbledore and Professor Snape 'ear of this!" the stranger growled. Befuddled, wet and cold, Reeve figured that the best way to find out what the blek is going on is to shut up and observe those around him. Thus, quietly sitting down on the boat, he watch as they slowly approached the magnificent castle, one which he had just noticed. 

Finally, the boat reached the shore and everyone alighted. The big man then guided him and the other _kids_ (they couldn't be more than 12 years old, if that!) to a large double door. With his ham size fist, the big man knocked. 

"Ah yes, the first years. Come on in now. You don't want to be wetter than you are now, would you? If any of you were any wetter, I would think we're teaching a fishes!" grinned an old man, with half moon spectacles and blue piercing eyes. "And who do we have here? Clearly not a first year, that's for certain. In fact, I don't think you are in _any_ year at all! Yet I sense great magical power in you... most interesting" pondered the old man, looking at Reeve. 

_Did that old senile lunatic just said MAGICAL power?! Oh man, I knew I shouldn't have smoke some pot yesterday! I'm probably in some Mental Institute, wrapped in a strait jacket in padded walls! My life is officially bleked! Mum and Dad is so gonna kill me! And what will the guys think? Damn that Alex! I knew I shouldn't have bought his new G9 stash! My brain is now probably bleked up! I am so screwed. Wtf am I gonna do?!_

To be continued...

Well, what do you think? This is gonna be a LONG series, and I'll will be putting it under its proper reference. For example, if Reeve happens to be in Harry Potter, then the story will be posted in Harry Potter. Bookmark the page so you don't lose the story! :D


End file.
